


The Date - Peter

by Bbblaney77



Series: Twinkle twinkle & Itsy Bitsy [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: It's been two years since endgame.Peter is a part-time avenger, but a full time friend to Carol...However he wants more... does she?He decides to ask her on a date.How I made my version of Captain Spider, and was not ashamed of itThis is a second person view story. (You instead of I) it's a little different then what's usually on here.I recommend you read Peter's side first.





	1. He ask her

You walk over to Carol, take a deep breathe and ask her “Hey, Carol would you like to have dinner with me?”

She looks at you, gives you a slight smile and says “Hey Peter, sure, where would you like to go?”

You look surprised, you didn't really expect her to agree this quickly. Trying to recover you say the first thing that comes to mind. “Uh, can I come over and make you dinner?”

You are pretty sure that nothing phases her, she doesn't even misstep when she agrees she reaches up to brush a strand of hair way from her face, and asks if tomorrow night would work for you.”

“No, problem,” but you are thinking _red alert, red alert_ , you don't have anything planned.

You clearly are showing your panic on your face. Because she just leans back smirks and asks if you are sure that tomorrow is okay.

You knowing that if it gets put off, between her very busy schedule and your Parker luck, it won't happen, so you steel yourself, and tell her that you will be ready. Trying to give her your version of an easy smile, still feels like a grimace to yourself.

You know that she sees the grimace as well but she lets it go and smiles her bright beautiful smile, that made you want to get to know her better, to begin with.

She gets up from the chair, she puts her hand on your shoulder, it's warm and so very nice, she leans over to your ear almost kissing it, and whispers “Well Peter Parker, I can't wait to see what you've got for me.”

You want so badly to say something cool and funny as a comeback, but before you can even process what to say her smile widens farther if that's even possible and she walks way, she looks over her shoulder at you and you swear that she's swaying her hips more than normal... but you think nah that can't be right.

You sit down hard on one of plastic chairs that dot the cafeteria that you found her in. When your phone vibrates in your pocket. You pull it out and see that she's texted you, she's given you her address, and added a note that just in case she doesn't have any allergies but she lists her favorite foods. You study the list like its a finals test and you haven't gone to class all year. You find one dish that you know you can make, and you know you have half the ingredients already.

You need to do some research on what makes a good date for this kind of date. So you web home, clean up, you check the kitchen to make sure the ingredients are still there. You are happy to note that they are, and they are not expired.

So you go to your room and start googling what makes a good at home dinner date. You briefly thought about asking either MJ or Ned or even one of the Avengers but you don't want to explain why you want to make dinner for her. You can barely understand it yourself. You know that ever since you and she meet on the battlefield when she said that phrase that she likes to tease you with every time, you both see each other. She is on your mind, she haunts your dreams... at least the good ones you remember.

You even very briefly entertain the notion of going to Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum and asking him to use the time stone and see what the best possible outcome would be for tomorrow evening. You huff out a laugh at that notion both because that would be an incredibly misuse of the infinity stone, and because your not even sure what you think the best outcome could be. You have hopes, you have pipe dreams and you have expectations and then you have your infamous Parker luck. Given your history you are almost ready to bet on which outcome will happen.

You do enough research and do some additional research on how to please a woman... you figure it's very unlikely to happen but, you are a hopeful idiot. Well it's more of a brushing up, you researched it after sex-ed in school, knowing that it doesn't really cover anything and you are nothing if not diligent. You kinda wished you'd been able to put that knowledge to use, but between watching your 2nd father figure die, Spider-manning, and school then being dead for 5 years then coming back to watch your 3rd father figure die, things like sex hasn't been real high on the priority.

Now everything seems to be balanced, Spider-man is while not popular, you are not the menace that JJJ makes you out to be and the citizens of New York seem to be giving you the benefit of the doubt. You are on break from school, things with May are in a good spot... You are afraid it could change due to your Parker Luck, but you can't let that stop you from trying to get out there and see what happens.

Now you need to go back out and do some spider-manning, you don't have anything else to do at the moment. Plus you need to find out where she lives.

You put on the form fitting suit and always pleased to hear Karen speak to you. You let her know you just want to do some light patrolling and find where this address is.

Karen locates the address on your HUD but doesn't give you any more information. It's weird but not unusual, so you listen to your spider-senses to see if anyone is watching and when you don't feel anything you proceed out the window and climb up to the roof and jump shooting a web to the nearest taller building to get your momentum going.

You still feel urge to whoop every time you swing, the rush of air and feeling of flying as you feel the weightlessness at first then you can feel the extra pull from gravity, as you up swing knowing instinctively when to release and shoot another web line. You find yourself forgetting about the cares of the world and just existing in the swing. You trust your spidey-sense to alert you to any danger, and your enhanced senses to alert you to anyone else's trouble.

You learned almost the hard way to vary your route, you discovered some criminals were try to track you down, it was only thanks to your spider-sense that you found them. You learned to keep small cache around the city in very hard to reach areas. They contain clothes, burner cell phones and some cash, nothing that would tie it to you if someone was able to get it.

You find yourself swinging towards Carol's place, might as well patrol that direction since it's as good a direction as any. You have not gone this direction in a while, thanks to Karen keeping track of your routes to avoid the aforementioned same pattern, you also try to go at different times for different lengths of time. It is harder when you are in school but you created your schedule to include breaks that gives you time to make your presents known so that the internet rumors about you being a student are dying down.

As you reach the building that Carol lives in you are pleasantly surprised to see her on the roof, still in her uniform looks like she just got home. You lightly land on the roof nearby, but not too close to surprise her, after all, she packs a far meaner punch then you do.

She looks over and smiles to see you. She asks you what your doing here, teasingly asks if you forgot the day, because the date isn't until tomorrow night.

You smile, it's always been easier to be more confident in the mask, you tell her that you are just out patrolling and wanted to know where she live for tomorrow.

She invites you in, she has a rooftop skylight that makes for easier access.

You will have to remember that for when you get your own place. You follow her in to the living room. It's pretty sparsely furnished. She apologizes for the lack of furnishings.

You immediately tell her not to worry you know she spends a lot of time in space, and in-fact you are kind of surprised she has a place.

For the first time today she has a slightly sad look when she says that Tony owns/owned the building and so she will always have a place of her own, when she's on earth. He did it to thank her both rescuing him and helping to kill Thanos the first time.

After so long, it's still painful, but not crippling, whenever anyone mentions him, yet still you can see she's watching you to see how you react. You take your mask off, and with a sad smile looking down you say that when you and your Aunt May came back you had found that Mr. Stark... Tony had done the same for you and your aunt May.

You look up as she moves towards you and cups your cheek rubbing her thumb along your cheekbone, she then pulls you into a hug. You relax in her embrace, you once asked her after the first time you both had hugged how she seems to be warmer than normal. She said it had to do with her powers.

You recall telling her at that point that since she was part star, that makes sense. You are not sure if that was a poor attempt at flirting or just being funny, or a combination of the two, but she just laughs a happy light laugh that warms you almost as much as she does. She touches your hand and says she's never heard her powers described that way but she likes it. You continue to push your luck by saying maybe her theme song should be 'twinkle twinkle little star'.

She laughs and says only if your theme song is 'itsy bitsy spider'. Ever since then that has been an in-joke something you have with her, you haven't even told Ned or MJ about it.

So as you and her are standing in her apartment living room hugging... you start to hum the first few lines of Twinkle, twinkle little star. She laughs out loud when she hears it. She kisses you on the check and hums the first few bars of the itsy bitsy spider.

It works you and Carol are no longer sad. She asks if you want anything to drink. You say yes and walk with her to the kitchen to get an idea of what she has for tomorrow. She gets you and her a glass of water, instead of going back into the living room you are both continue to stand near each other in the small kitchen and just enjoy being here.

You lean against the island angled towards her, and you are surprised when she does the same, you find she's very close to you. You feel your breath hitch, and a strong urge to pull her close and kiss her, overcomes you.

She must have known because she smiles and lifts her head slightly as if to give you access. You feel yourself stutter. You set the glass down, and start to reach up, but stop yourself. You don't know why.

You pull back with slight panic, you can see the slight, very slight look of hurt in her eyes and that devastates you.

You reach out a hand and caress her cheek, she closes her eyes and leans in to it. You are torn, you want so badly, to continue this, but you are terrified of screwing it up...

Fortunately or unfortunately you hear sirens lots of them outside. She hears them to and softly tells you to go take care of it, and that you had better be here tomorrow.

You take the glass and place it in the sink then giving into the impulse that has marked your life to this point walk over to give her a close mouth kiss on the corner of her mouth, when you pull back you see she has a smile and tells you good boy and to go.

You put on your mask and jump up to the skylight, looking back at her, as she watches you, her expression is unreadable, at least to you. You climb out of the window and close it behind you.

You ask Karen where the emergency is. Then you jump off in the direction that Karen directs you. Its a building fire, those are the toughest to deal with, not only do you have to worry about the heat and smoke as well as possible chemicals, at least the suit has an filtration system installed, it was one of the last things that you and Tony worked on before Thanos.

As you reach the building you can see flames throughout the building, it is as they call almost fully involved. You ask Karen scan for lifesigns. She tells you that, thankfully most have already evacuated the building. However there are several lifesigns on the upper floors the firefighters are cut off from due to the fire.

You find the closest window that is not directly near the lifesigns and smash through the window. You feel the heat, and feel Karen activate your filtration system. You move to the nearest lifesign and find two small children huddling in a closet scared. When you open the door they look up scared a first then when they recognize you they don't hesitate when you tell them to come to you. You pick them both up and immediately head back to the window you have already opened.

You tell the kids to 'hold tight we're going for a ride'. You place the older one on your back and use the ability to grip to any surface to hold her on your back you then web a line around her for extra support as you carry the younger one in your arm you jump out of the window and twist to shoot a line out and swing down, despite the scary situation both children are whooping with joy.

You land gently next to the ambulances and the EMTs who are used to you, and immediately come up to get the children. You snap the web line holding the older one on your back and when the EMTs have a hold of the child you release your 'grip'. You give your two finger salute and step back to go back up and get more.

It takes another 10 minutes to get the rest of the people and one dog, two cats, and a goldfish, out of the building. By then the whole building was in flames but it was contained. As you drop down with the last person you place them on the gurney that the EMTs had waiting Karen had told you that he had smoke inhalation and second degree burns over parts of his body. You relay that information to the EMTs who have learned to believe you thanks to the many times you have done this. You turn to the fire chief and tell him you did not find anyone else. He nods having been told the same thing by his people.

You tiredly wave your salute again one last time, and jump towards another building you hear the cheers and the 'go spider-man' from the crowd below you, so you stop and wave one last time. Then you start swinging for home. You are sore, tired, smelly and covered in smoke and soot. As you pass by Carol's place, the urge to stop and see her again, maybe you can overcome your fears and see where it might take you. But you are not ready yet, you need to process everything.

You find yourself on her roof, you quietly pad over to the skylight and see she is watching the news, its covering the fire you just came from. You reach out a hand to knock on the window frame but stop pulling back... you stand up and walk back towards the edge near where you live. Its then that your spider-sense detects the camera, aimed at the skylight, you can see the Starktech logo and you assume its a security measure for Carol but you plan to ask her about it tomorrow.

However as you swing home Karen displays a text that Carol sent, it read, 'you could have come in if you wanted to.'

You tell Karen to send back 'I assumed that is your camera watching the skylight, and I wanted to, very much, but I also smell really bad and need to get cleaned up. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Starlight'

You don't know where the starlight thing came from, it just seems to fit because she glows when she is powered up. You don't feel ashamed to admit it is an incredible turn-on to see her glowing like an angel.

She texted back, 'I understand, but don't forget I've been to space and a lot of the stuff up there is far worse than a little smoke and soot. Yes, the camera is mine, not all of us have your spider-sense.' then she adds 'good night starlight? Huh I like it. Sleep tight bed bug. ;-)'

You smile, as you land on your roof, your spider-senses not detecting any one or thing watching so you climb down to your room and open your window. Crawling along the ceiling until the middle of the room where you quietly drop down and start to remove your suit. Its then you remembered you should have used your iron spider suit, it offered more protection and since it is nanites it doesn't need cleaning. Miracle of modern technology, as it stands you will need to go to the tower and have FRIDAY clean the suit. The multi-million dollar suit isn't exactly dry cleaning only.

You head to the bathroom to take a shower. Then you send a text to FRIDAY to let her know you plan on dropping off the suit at the tower tomorrow for cleaning. She responds that she will be waiting for it. You walk into the kitchen and see that May is not back yet, she was out on a date.

You make a light dinner, and then try to process every thing with Carol and yourself, you love her, you can admit that at least in the privacy of your own mind. However you don't know her feelings, you know she likes and cares for you as well, but she's so far out of your league, just being around her... is more than you could hope for, but far less then what you wish, dream for. You wonder why she doesn't want to spend time with someone closer to her age, not that she doesn't look only 10 year older than you.

Still its a mystery you are equally hopeful and fearful to figure out.

After an hour of you trying to answer questions you know you can't, and decide to get some sleep. You wonder what your dreams be about tonight, or will it be nightmares.


	2. Dinner, Dancing, and Purring, Oh My

You wake up a few hours later, bathed in sweat, it was a nightmare night, You just lay there listening to the noises around you. You can hear May in her room breathing deeply, the usual noises that apartments make with fridges running, buildings settling from the heat of the day. Heartbeats from 15 people on your floor. The traffic and general city noises outside of the window. You let the noises relax you somewhat. You want so badly to call or text Carol but its very late.

It takes about another hour of breathing deeply and counting whatever farm animal you can think of, before you fall back on to slumber. Thankfully you get several more hours of uninterrupted sleep, you have been having trouble get a full night's sleep. Nightmares are an unfortunate part of being a superhero that you have found. That's not to say that you would trade the good you do for a regular full nights sleep... but every now and then you'd like to not wake up in the middle of the night almost hyperventilating and sweating. It's even worse because most of the time you don't even know the details of the nightmare but given the traumas you have experienced this last few years it's not hard for you to figure what it's about.

The next morning you wake up and get ready for the day. You place the soft suit in the backpack and put on the nanite housing unit for your Iron Spider suit, you activate it and climb out of the window to swing to the tower. It's not the old tower that had been sold years ago. This is a newer tower that had been built during the 5 years that half of everyone was gone. You went to the new tower about 2 weeks after you came back. You were afraid of how much it might remind you of Tony but apparently he spent very little time there.

Since you've been back, just over two years now. You have spent quite a bit of time there. The Avengers have rooms there, as well as the newly rebuild Avenger's compound, still in upstate New York. FRIDAY's main processors are split between both buildings for redundancy there is several lines of communication between them.

You help to do maintenance on both FRIDAY, as well as the other Avenger's equipment working with Princess Shuri still in Wakanda to make improvements, you also help the other vigilantes in New York with equipment maintenance and upgrades. You're sure that Wilson and SHIELD might _not_ be totally on board with it, but you have become friends with several of them, plus most of the equipment is defense you've made it clear that you don't make offensive weapons. Besides several of them have helped to train and hone your fighting skills, not to mention you have been helped by them in a fight, and you've helped them in fights.

While most of the time everyone keeps to themselves it's nice to have backup. Most of the other's don't have Avengers to back them up.

Most of the time you spend in your lab that you share with Dr. Banner, 'shared' is not totally accurate he's not there a lot of the time, it was weird when you came back to see him as what the press call 'professor Hulk' which is another thing you have to get used to, Dr. Banner is very popular. Last time you and he were going somewhere for lunch you both got stopped 8 times on the street for pictures with him. It's still nice when you both can work together, on projects, it reminds you a lot of working with Tony.

However today is not a day for the lab, you are a little too distracted to be working around volatile chemicals. You drop your suit off, thank FRIDAY and decide to go swing for a while to clear your head. As you get closer to this evening you get more nervous... you would laugh if you weren't so nervous, you've stared down Thanos, you've died and came back. You are an Avenger, why is spending the evening with another Avenger causing you so much trouble.

You know exactly why you are nervous, you like her a lot, and while you know she likes you, your not sure if its as much as you... care about her... No, you love her, love everything about her, her warmth, in her case literal, especially when she's glowing, she's an angel. Yet she has an impulsive, almost reckless side that you and she share, although over time, those traits have mellowed, for both of you. You and she are known for your out of the box thinking.

You worry, if you and she start something and something happens, what will happen to the team, you would almost rather stay as friends so as not to possibly ruin this great thing you have with her.

It's times like these when you can't help but wonder (WWTD) what would Tony do, besides get a huge kick out of being compared to Jesus, he would tell you carpe diem. You can't reach the stars if you don't take the leap.

You realize you have been swing around for several hours, it's been a slow day. Thankfully you head home knowing you need to clean up and head over to her place you still need to cook the food. As if by some fate, she texts you just when you land, asking you when you want to come over. You text her back that you'd like to come over in about an hour to have time to make the dish. She just responds with a smiley face and a simple 'see you then'.

That is one more thing you love about her... you both live complicated lives, you are not ashamed to say hers is more complicated, but in spite of the compilations she keeps things uncomplicated with you.

She doesn't ask for anything heavy, unless your on mission, then she expects you to make the impossible, possible, while in combat, which is another reason you love her, she pushes you when you need it. She trusts you to watch her back, she likes to makes you her second in command when on missions.

Granted you both have only been on a couple of missions together, including the first one, the big fight between everyone and Thanos. In spite of your experiences with Thanos you have been and always will be the protector of the little guy and gal. 'Neighborhood friendly' for a reason, where as she is more of a galactic threat level.

Once you get inside, you kiss May on the cheek and let her know you are going to Carols for dinner. She doesn't say anything and just smiles. You ignore her knowing look, and let her know you are taking some stuff to make her dinner.

Then you go shower, head to your room, spend 20 minutes trying to find some nice clothes to wear, it's about that time that May walks in and picks out a nice shirt and pants. You put them on and put on the housing unit, grab your backpack and put the ingredients you need. You kiss May on the cheek and continue to ignore her knowing smile. You activate the suit and head over to Carol's place.

You reach the skylight and find it open, a crack, you knock anyway. Then when you hear her say come on in, you drop down and the head piece retracts. You place the backpack on the counter and pull out the ingredients.

You hear her walk out of what you believe is the bedroom, when you look up at her you drop the seasoning bottle and your mouth is hanging open. She smiles at you and walks over using her finger to gently close your mouth. She asks if you like it, as she swings around she's got on a sundress.

You stutter 'stunningly beautiful' which cause her to smile even brighter, in fact you swear she actually does glow a little. She kisses you on the cheek and goes to sit on the bar stool at the kitchen island to watch you.

You deactivate your suit and detach the housing unit and set it on the counter. She looks you up and down and nods her head, saying 'not so bad yourself there Parker.'

You can feel yourself blush and bend over to grab the bottle you dropped. When you straighten back up you see that she was looking at your ass and nods again smirking she says 'yeap, definitely not bad.'

You feel your blush deepen. You don't trust yourself to not say anything stupid so you elect to not say anything just continue to get the ingredients arranged. The thing about being a scientist that specialize in chemistry is that you learn how to spread out the items you need in the most effective way, wither it's your web fluid, or cooking a dish.

You have spent the last year or so, learning to cook, Bucky has spent time help you to refine your cooking skills. That is how Carol knows you can cook, you have helped Bucky make meals for the rest of the Avengers. She has been more than happy to let you do the cooking.

She gets up and asks if you want something to drink. You then remember about the wine. You ask what wine she has. She raised her eyebrow in surprise. You add that the dish works best with a red wine and you didn't know if she wanted to have wine with the dinner or not. She said she has a nice red wine but she's doesn't care if we have wine or not.

When everyone came back there had been talk of passing a law that those people would be treated at the same age as when they disappeared. They found it would be to difficult to enforce the law. So everyone that disappeared was now 5 years older than they feel.

You asked Ned, MJ, and because she needed it as much as the rest of us, Wanda to help you test if the spider bite affect alcohol intake, at a local bar. You are sad to report the bite does not help, in fact you might be a bit of a light weight. However the four of you had a lot of fun that night, for the first time in a while. You are not sure which other Avenger or Avengers helped to get everyone home.

Carol was out in space on a mission, sometimes you wonder what might have happened if she had been around.

You suspect it was Bucky, who made sure everyone got home safe that night. He has taken over the role of mother hen from Rogers, at least off the field. On the field it's Wilson which kinda goes with the territory of being Captain America.

You get everything prepped, now you need to run to the local store and get the fresh items. You ask her which is the best place in the area she directs you to a local corner store about block over. You step out the door and make your way to the store and thankfully they have everything you need in stock. You make your purchases and head back.

When you get back she has some soft music playing in the background. You get to work making the meal, carefully mixing the ingredients you find your being more careful then when you mix your web fluid. You place it in the oven for approximate 20 minutes, and in order to save time you get out the ready made salad.

You finish setting up the table because you are the one cooking just at her house. You tell her there is about 15 minutes left. She walks over to grab your hand and pulls you in to the living room and says she want's a dance.

You start to stutter about not being a good dance when she puts her finger on your mouth and says that with your agility she knows you will fine. You are a thankful for the dance lessons you got from May before the homecoming dance that you never actually got to dance at. However when you put your arms around her and have 12' of space like you learned. She smiles and pulls you closer so you are together. Its less, formal dancing and more holding each other close and swaying to the music. You are lost in the feel of her arms, the warm and the scent that makes you glad you have heightened sense.

You don't even hear the over timer at first until she stops and leans back and runs her thumb along your cheekbone to get your attention. When you become aware you hear the buzzing, you can feel yourself lightly blush as you reluctantly step out of her arms and go take the food out. It is a larger size because you both have enhanced metabolism and can eat quite a bit of food. You place the food on the small dinner table and because you either read it or saw it on a movie you pull out her chair and push it in for her as she sits.

You both decide on one glass of wine just for the full experience then stick to water. You raise your glass to give a toast, but you don't know what to toast, she sees your not sure what to say so she smirks and says 'may the force be with you' you are glad you had not drank yet or you would have spit it out. Not to be out down you quickly add 'live long and prosper.' you both laugh at that and take a sip. That seems to break the ice, you both dish out the food and dig in.

She takes her first bite and the moan she makes is 'positively sinful', you read that phrase somewhere and it popped in to your head when you heard her. She says this is the best version of this dish she's ever had. Which somehow leads to different food dishes around the world then it naturally turns to different types of food in space. Who eats what, what does it taste like, pretty soon you noticed its be 2 hours and the salad and main course is long done, you go and you get the pie out of the fridge and between the two of you eat whole thing without bothering to get plates you just sit next to each other and take bites with forks laughing like you both did something slightly naughty.

As you both finish feeling sated but not stuffed. You both clean the dishes off of the table and load them in to the dishwasher. Carol offered that since you had cooked and prepared that she could take care of the clean up, but you want to help... or to be more accurate you want to be near her while you clean the dishes. You assume that she pickup on that so she washes while you stand next to her and load. You ask her about space, its a topic you both talk about frequently enough, it's not 'shop talk' exactly but it's close enough to not be awkward besides she knows how much of a space fan you are, not even your experience with Thanos is able to cure you of your wonder about what's out there. She is just as big a fan of what's 'out there' so she has not problems talking to you about what she sees.

Once you both have finished clean up, as you both move back to the living room, she dims the lights , as the music is still playing, you ask if you and she can dance some more. She smiles and just opens her arms.

In the two years you known her you have grown several inches so that now she is only a inch or so taller than you. You both sway for several more songs, you don't even have time to be nervous, just acting without thinking you start kissing, it's light at first, then as you continue to act without overthinking the kiss deepens. You start to softly nibble on her lower lip and you hear her softly sigh. Soon you both are dueling with your tongue your hand moves up to cradle her head.

You finally notice that a certain part of your anatomy has made its presence known, your eyes widen and you subtle as possible move your hips back, out of habit more than anything else. However as soon as you relax back in to kissing her your hips relax and are once again pressed against her.

She rubs her thumb along your cheekbone that is something you have truly grown to love when she does that. She smiles this time you give the soft sigh. You both continue to sway and kiss, for another song, when she leans back and hesitantly, which grabs your attention because it's very rare for her to show hesitance, she asks if you want to spend the night.

You don't let yourself overthink and immediately say yes, she smiles. Before anything else happens you shyly tell her, “I've uh, never... this is my first time. I don't... know what to do, I... wanna do it right, will you... guide me... teach me what to do.”

She continues to rub her thumb on your cheekbone and softly smiles saying “Of course, we have all night. There is no need to rush anything. Would like to go in to the bedroom or dance some more.”

You step out of her embrace, and take her hand you both walk in to the bedroom.

(From here on will be a separate story due to the M for Mature nature of it. If you can and want to read that part look for the story. I added the end of the '3rd chapter' however if you plan on reading it, you can skip, it's the same.)

You wake up, having gotten the best night of sleep in years, with the sunlight streaming through the windows look over to see she's still asleep, you both are still in the same position as when you went to sleep. You lift your head and gently kiss her forehead. This time you give in to the impulse and say the words you've been wanting to say all night. “I love you Carol, so much.” your breathe hitches when she shifts slightly then you release it when she settles still holding you. You lay your head back down and with a smile you fall back to sleep.

When you wake up again this time to the feeling of her hand tracing patterns on your chest, you look at her and she's watching you with a smile on her face you automatically smile back and lift up to give her a kiss. You know you need to get up and get home, but you honestly don't want to leave this space.

She tells you that we need to get the day started. You get up and get used to the pleasant pain of the muscles you really haven't used before. You put your shirt and pants back on then your socks and shoes.

Then you unabashedly watch as she gets some clothes out and gets dressed as well. You give in to the impulse again and walk over and wrap your arms around her just wanting to be in the moment. She wraps one arm around you and the other she rubs your cheekbone. You both kiss some more, trying not to let it get to heated.

It takes the rumbling of both of your stomachs when you step away. You walk into the kitchen and grab your backpack that you thankfully had packed last night. You then put the housing unit on your chest but don't activate it yet. You walk over to Carol is standing next to the dinner table. Your fears and worry is back now, in the light of day. You ask the question that you both hope and fear her answer. “So, what now?”

She says, “that's up to you, I can't answer that question for you. So I guess the question should be 'what do you want to do'?”

You say without hesitantly, “I don't want this to end. I want to see where this goes.”

She smiles brightly and says “Good, because that's what I want as well. Now you need to get home, your Aunt is probably wondering where you are. I will see you later you still need to train. The rest we can talk about later. There is no rush, we have time.” She leans in to kiss you softly, rubbing her thumb on your cheek. You lean in to her hand and shutting your eyes you sigh.

You step back activate the suit but leave the mask off, step forward and kiss her hard, one last time. When you stop your both breathless.

You jump up to the skylight and climb out, you close the window and watch her, she blows you a kiss and smiles, you do the same. Then you active the head unit, you jump and head for home.

 


End file.
